


Tale As Old As Time (Logan and the Beast)

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty and the Beast, Books, But he comes back, But not really because I can't write action, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Cold, Cold Weather, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Death, Deja Vu, Dinner, Disney Movies, Disney References, Dying in a lovers arms, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Needs Therapy, Falling In Love, Fountain, Happy Ending, He was awful in this story anyway, Horses, I actually have new respect for the sound track after writing this, I don't either, I will fight anyone who disagrees, Illnesses, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Kidnapping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Leaving, Library, Logan doesn't get why everyone's singing, Logan getting excited is adorable, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Roman straight up dies and no one cares, Roses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Slammed doors, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Small Villages in Paris, Sunsets, Swearing, Thank god it’s over, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violence, Wolf Attack, climbing rooftops, mob, old castles, request, snowflakes, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Request: An Intrulogical Beauty And The Beast au based on the Disney movie. Remus is the beast, and Logan is Belle, with Unsympaphetic Roman as Gaston also with Patton as Mrs. Potts and Dr. Picani from Cartoon Therapy as Maurice (Belle's father).
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 72
Kudos: 72





	1. I Put A Spell On You/Reading On A Fountain's Ledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDeelightful](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JDeelightful).



> When you're asked to make a oneshot but end up hyper focusing from 8am-11:30 and creating a full blown 10 chapter story. I'm so sorry- everything is written out I just need to edit it all. So this will be fully completed by November 24, my birthday. Hope you enjoy, thank you so much for requesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the tags. This will include murder, violence, and many other things. So please follow along with that as more chapters update.

Once upon a time, in a small village in France, there lived a handsome prince. His name was Remus Kingsley, and he lived in a beautiful castle in the middle of a dense forest. The Prince had everything he could ever dream of at the snap of his fingers, but he took it for granted. 

Instead of putting good into the world, he went about doing vile things. He taxed the village so he could make more money than anyone else. And allowed only beautiful people to attend his parties. 

Janus Snake quickly got word about this man and decided to see for himself how cruel he was. So late one stormy night, Janus knocked on the castle door.

"I'll see who that is. Then we can have another toast in my honor!" A voice exclaims from inside. Loud cheers erupt at his word before the music started up again.

In a few moments, the door swung open. A man who wore a black and green suit answered, looking down at him. Janus appeared to be shaking with the cold, lips blue and skin pale. 

"Sir, please, could I stay inside for a moment? I need to warm up. It's freezing out here." He begged. The Prince only glared down at him. Fine, Janus would give him a second chance with an offering. 

"In return, I will give you this rose." He said, revealing a single rose from his sleeve. Remus scoffed. The man before him had a face with scales, like a snake. His clothes were ragged and worn. He was an ugly monster, and so he did not belong here. 

"The castle is full." He said, moving to shut the door. Janus swiftly put his cane in the door, blocking him from closing it. The Prince would get one final chance. 

"Do not be deceived by appearances, my Prince. For beauty is found within." 

"You sound like a walking fortune cookie. I'm not letting you in." 

"Very well then," Janus muttered. 

He levitated off the ground as a bright light surrounded him. His ragged cloak fell off to reveal his expensive clothing underneath. His scales sparkled like jewels, and the human side of his face was breathtakingly handsome. 

Remus instantly regretted turning him away, but it was too late. He dropped to his knees. 

"I'm sorry. You can come inside all you like." He pleaded, hearing screams coming from inside. Janus only smirked down at him.

"It's too late, dear Prince. With my magic, you will become as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside. Then we shall see who could ever love such a beast." He spoke, voice echoing around them. He motioned with his hand for Remus to rise. The Prince levitated off the ground, bones cracking as tentacles sprouted from his back, and horns grew out from his head. Scales coated his body as well. He roared angrily, gnashing at the air with his newfound fangs. 

The transformation was complete. 

Janus then worked to turn all the employees into household objects and erase the memories of the villagers. This way lifting the curse would only be able to be done through one option.

Days turned into months, shifting into years. The castle grew lonely. They no longer held out hope that someone was coming to rescue them. So they prayed for their only option to work.

The rose Janus had offered was enchanted. If Remus can fall into a mutual love with someone else before the last petal falls, the spell will break. 

If not, he will remain a beast forever. And the staff will turn into stone until Janus can come back to talk with them to decide what to do with them. 

As time continued to stretch on, Remus accepted that they were doomed. Because really, who would ever love a beast?

★★★

Every morning, Logan Picani woke up to the sound of the town singing. He was unsure why, but they insisted on completing a routine and dance number each time they woke up. Perhaps not participating in it is half the reason he's a social outcast. The other half is why he's heading out this morning.

"Where are you off to, Logan?" A neighbor calls in a sing-song tone. The same she has done every morning since he moved here.

"I'm going to return this book." He says, shuffling away. The neighbor frowned at him but returned to their part in the number shortly.

Logan didn't want to be rude, but he knew the neighbor could care less about what he did. If she didn't straight up ignore him, she would laugh at him. And he didn't want to endure either option if he could help it.

He weaved his way through and past the town's choreography quite well that morning, arriving at the bookshop in record time. He pushes open the door, letting his shoulders drop in relief as he makes it inside.

"Good morning, Logan," Joan says with a smile. They were quite possibly the only other person in the town that didn't take part in the usual morning routine. Joan was a very respectable person in Logan's book because of that.

"Salutations. May I inquire you about your travels in the last few days?" Logan asks curiously, taking out his notebook.

"I went all the way to Venice. It was beautiful there. I didn't even want to come back." Logan nods sympathetically. If not for his father, Logan wouldn't be staying either. The only problem was, it was rather expensive to move.

"Have you acquired any new books?" Logan asks instead, moving to a lighter topic. 

"Unfortunately not, but you're welcome to help yourself to any of the old stuff." They nod to the two bookshelves leaning against the wall. It wasn't much, but it would do. 

"Thank you." He says softly, selecting a book off the shelves. He flips through it for a moment, carefully panning his next words. "I am quite pleased that you have not left yet. Your library and company are one of the few good things about this town." Joan offers him a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you keep that Agatha Christie book you're always reading?" They nod over to The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, Logan's favourite book.

"Are you certain?" Joan shrugs. 

"No one comes in here anyway." Logan's lips quirk up slightly as he takes the book. 

"Thank you, once again, Joan." He says as he leaves the shop. 

"Look at him, Thomas. Isn't he handsome? My future husband." Roman gushes as Logan passes by them. Thomas laughs.

"In your dreams, maybe." 

"He's the most beautiful man in the village," Roman says, completely disregarding him. "That makes him the best." Thomas raises his eyebrows.

"You know, there's a lot of boys in this town drooling over you. Why not go after one of them?" 

"What can I say? I love a challenge." Roman says before scrambling over to join Logan on the fountain ledge.

"Good morning, my dearest," Roman says, bowing low. Logan huffs, shutting his book.

"What do you want, Roman?" 

"I was just admiring the book you have there." 

"Have you read it?" He asks, curiosity peaked. 

"Well, no, but you know how books are. They have words, and the words say things about stuff. I don't need to read a book to know that." Logan rolls his eyes.

"I would prefer to cut this conversation short, so what do you need?"

"To join you at dinner tonight, perhaps?" He asks, holding out a rose.

"You know that I do not have feelings for you, Roman. We've been over this." Logan replies, clutching his book to his chest as he walks away. Thomas holds back giggles as he takes a seat next to Roman. Roman crosses his arms. 

"Not a word." He grits out.


	2. The Cold Bars Of A Jail Cell (Still Warmer Then A Fool's Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is continuously creepy towards Logan, Logan wonders what's "wrong" with him, and Emile gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include kidnapping, and Roman being a horrible person. If there's anything else I should tag, let me know.

Logan pushes open the front door, instantly being greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. He shuts the door behind him, heading to the kitchen. Emile is putting cookies into boxes on the counter when he sees Logan.

"Oh, Lo! Do you how do?" Emile asks, smiling. "Did you get any new books?"

"Unfortunately not," Logan replies, setting his well-worn book on the counter. Emile hums, snapping a lid closed.

"Well, at least you have this one then!" Logan nods.

"Exactly." He pauses for a moment, thinking about earlier. The town always seemed to be talking about him, about how odd he is. And as much as he tries to say he doesn't have feelings, he can't deny that the remarks hurt. "Father, am I odd?" Emile looks over at him.

"How so?"

"The others talk about me sometimes. They don't like how I'm often reading." Emile hums, pausing for a moment.

"The people in this village want to be perfect. So when they see someone with unique features and abilities, like your intelligence, they push it away. They can't understand that being different is what makes us human." Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Actually, I believe it's our genes that make us human.“ Emile chuckles, nodding.

"You're just like Quasimodo!" Logan furrows his eyebrows.

"The bell ringer?" Emile nods, finishing up with the cookies.

"He was rejected from society too because he was different. But he met amazing people who loved him for him. You're an amazing person, Lo." He puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You'll find people who can see that. I promise." Logan looks away, pushing his glasses back up.

"We will have to see." Emile nods, walking to the closet to grab a jacket.

"Your father was the same way, you know. He was always smarter than anyone could catch up with." Logan's eyes widen.

"Please, tell me just one more thing about him." Emile looks down, adjusting his sleeves.

"Your father," he pauses, "he was fearless."

"Fearless?" Emile hums, nodding.

"Now, what can I get you from the market?" Logan grins.

"A rose, please. I want to try a few experiments on one, but I can not find any around here." Emile nods, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be happy to get that for you, Lo! Now, be good, stay safe." He opens the door, looking back to smile at his son. "I love you."

"Be careful," Logan warns, shutting the door after him. He rushes to the window, watching his father ride away on his horse. "I love you too."

★★★

Later on, Logan is sitting on the fountain ledge again, reading to a young girl named Valerie.

"The bog plays in," she pauses, "the… the garden?"

"The dog plays in the garden." Logan corrects softly. She nods, flipping the page.

"Isn't one enough?" A man comments from his stand. The woman buying from him shakes her head.

"No one wants to read. What good will that bring?" She asks. Logan rolls his eyes before spotting Valerie's mother.

"That will be enough for the day, Valerie. Why don't you go tell your mother about the story?" He asks. Valerie nods, happily skipping off.

He sighs, putting the book back in his bag and walking away. The sky was getting dark, so he should hurry home before it rains. He isn't too far off when a hand grabs his shoulder.

"What were you doing back there?" Roman asks. Logan sighs, taking Roman's hand off his shoulder.

"If you must know, I was teaching Valerie to read."

"The girl? Shouldn't she be helping her mother bake or something?" Logan breaths in, trying to remain calm. He would not fight the sexist pig today, perhaps later with fewer people around.

"No, she's a child. She should be learning how to read and playing in the garden. You know, without people gossiping around her." Roman huffs.

"Well, maybe you should start thinking about adopting children yourself rather than worrying about her." Logan shakes his head.

"I'm not ready for that yet." He sees his house up ahead and begins to walk faster. A raindrop hits his nose, perfect timing.

"You must not have met the right man, then." Roman insists. Logan rolls his eyes.

"I met all the ones in the village, Roman. None of them are adequate." He goes to push open his gate, but Roman cuts in front of him. He crosses his arms, smirking in a way that would make anyone but Logan faint. So why did he have to bother him?

"Maybe you should take another look. Some of us have changed." Logan huffs, climbing over the small fence. Roman's eyes widen, quickly pushing open the gate to follow.

"Do you even know how to spell your name?" Logan asks, walking up the steps to his front door. Roman beams from the bottom step. Finally, something he could do.

"Of course, my love." He looks at his hands. "Really Obviously Muscular And Nice. R-O-M-A-N. Roman, your future husband." Logan stiffens, grabbing onto the doorknob subtly as he stares at Roman.

"Apologizes, my what?"

"Your future husband. The one whose saving you from being alone for the rest of your days."

"Alone?"

"Well, it's not like anyone else in the village will want you. You're just so weird, you know? But we can fix that." Logan looks down, wrapping his free hand around his stomach.

"Yes, Roman, I do know." He mutters. Roman walks up the steps, frowning.

"Oh, don't be like that, my love. I promise to love you, almost as much as myself." He says, gently cupping Logan's cheek. Logan sharply turns his head with a scowl.

"I will only say one thing to you, Roman. No one needs a partner to be happy. Especially not one like you. In fact, I believe death itself would be more enjoyable than loving you.” Logan swiftly opens the door and slams it shut behind him.

★★★

"Steady, Storm. That's it, to the right. Wait." He lightly tugs on the reigns at the sound of growling. "Do you hear that?" He asks, eyes widening.

"We need to go, Storm! Now!" They tear through the forest, wolves on their heels. The wolves gnash and claw, but Storm and Emile were faster. After a long ten minutes, the wolves retreat.

Emile slides off the horse, patting his neck gently.

"You saved my life, Storm! Now. how about you take a drink while I talk to the residents?" He says, nodding to the small stream. Storm neighs but makes no further comments as Emile walks up the path to a massive castle.

He thanks his lucky stars as he looks around. What a lovely area, it was perfect to camp at for the night. That is if the owners would allow him to.

As Emile looks around, the weight of deja vu settles on his shoulders. Does he know this place? He can't seem to remember. It's almost like searching in the dark for something you know is there but can't seem to grasp.

He walks forward to the door, raising his hand to knock. It swings open before he can, so he cautiously steps inside.

"Hello?" He calls. "Sorry to come in uninvited, but the door was open, and it's quite cold out there. A terrible storm seems to be brewing." He looks around, finding no one. So he takes a seat on one of the chairs. Is this place abandoned? Why has he never heard of it before?

A few clattering noises interrupt his thoughts before a serving cart races towards him. His eyes widen, extremely confused.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey, sis. I'm down here." A small voice replies. He looks around the room before his eyes settle on a teacup bouncing in place on the serving cart. "What's up, babes? Pat said I shouldn't have come out because I could scare you, but you looked a bit lonely." Emile scrambles up from his seat.

"You're a talking candle." He murmurs, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, no shit, babes."

"Um, thank you for the hospitality, but I must be going." Emile says, racing out of the house. The door slams shut behind him. He runs down to Storm before cursing lightly. He still needs to get a rose for Logan.

Looking around, Emile quickly spots a rose bush. Kneeling, he gently plucks one of the roses.

"Perfect." He murmurs.

"Far from it." A voice growls.

Then the world goes dark.

★★★

Logan is heading out that evening to grab eggs when a horse rushes through the woods. His eyes widen as he recognizes whose horse that is. Why was Storm not with his father?

"Storm, what are you doing here?" He asks. More to himself than the horse, of course, as horses do not speak. But at that moment, he wishes they did.

His father wasn't too old, but he was getting there. The thunderstorm that seems to be brewing could kill him if he's lost.

Storm digs his hoof into the ground, head tilting East in the direction he came. He walks forward before heading back to Logan. He does that a few times before Logan understands.

"Take me to him."

★★★

"Virge, a person's here!" Patton calls, clinking his teapot body with Virgil's gently.

"Two people in one day? That's weird." Virgil mumbles, looking down at the person. They're drenched, shivering with the cold of the castle.

"Are they hot?" Remy asks, rushing over, as much as one can, being a candlestick and all. Patton ignores his comment, bouncing happily.

"What if they're the one?" Virgil scoffs.

"I'm starting to think that bullshit isn't real." He says.

"Hello? If there is anyone present in this household, I am currently looking for my father." Logan calls.

"Oh, and they're smart!" Patton giggles.

The three move into the shadows as Logan makes his way up the stairs. He turns the bend, quickly spotting a large jail cell. Emile sits in it, rubbing his hands together.

"Father?" Logan asks, rushing forward and lowering himself to his knees.

"Logan?" Emile's eyes widen. "You need to go."

Logan ignores his words, taking Emile's hands to warm them.

"Your hands are like ice, and your lips are turning blue. We need to get you home." Emile shakes his head, shivering violently.

"I'm not joking this time, Lo. You need to leave. The castle is alive."

"What?" Emile pulls his hands back, shaking his head.

"Go before he finds you!"

"Slow down, father. What are you talking about?"

A growl erupts from the darkness. Logan's heart leaps to his throat, fear spiking in his veins.

"Your father is a thief. He must stay here." A low voice says.

Logan stands, crossing his arms. The villagers always call him intimidating, mainly because of his tall stature and straight posture. He hoped it would work this time.

"Falsehood, my father is no such thing." He replies, voice dripping with anger.

"He stole a rose from my garden." The beast argues. Logan's eyes widen.

"I asked for a rose. It's my fault. Take me instead." Emile grabs onto the bars, shaking his head.

"No! He'll keep you here forever." Logan scoffs.

"A life sentence for a rose? Imprisonment was questionable enough, but now this seems highly illegal." The beast roars, reminding Logan exactly why he can't leave yet. If this monster has his father as scared as he is, they must be horrible. He has to play things safe.

"That's what happened to me." The beast mutters. Logan hums.

"Very well, could you come into the light for a moment?" Logan had an idea that he plans to work. But if they have to escape, at least he would know his competition. The beast steps forward, eyes locking with Logan's.

The monster relatively resembles a normal human being, for the most part. They're a few inches taller than Logan. Two twisted horns are rooted to the top of his head. Scales litter all over his body, at least from what Logan can see. He has sharp fangs, showing off in his scowl. And dangerous claws sparkle in the light. But the worst part of all is their tentacles. They have a total of eight of them sprouting out of their back, twisting around their body.

_They're fascinating._

Emile winces at the expression on Logan's face. Pure determination mixed with curiosity. It was the same look he had seen on Logan's father too many times before.

"Logan, no. I lost your father already. I will not lose you too. You need to," he coughs harshly into his sleeve, "leave." Logan glances at him before sighing.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I need a minute alone with my father first." The beast rolls his eyes. "Eternity can spare a moment." Logan insists.

"Fine, but when this door closes it will not open again." The beast pulls the jail cell open, glaring at them darkly. Logan nods, shuffling inside. Emile wraps him in a tight hug instantly.

"Listen to me, Lo. I will be fine here. Live your life and forget me, okay?" He says, offering a watery smile.

"I refuse to forget the man who raised me. Everything that I am as a person is because of father and you."

"I love you, Lo. It's alright. Don't be afraid."

"Don't worry, I won't be, and I will escape. I promise."

"What?" Logan pushes Emile backwards, slamming the door shut behind him. He winces as Emile falls but knows at least now he can get help.

"You took his place?" The beast asks. His voice a mixture of surprise, anger, and understanding. An odd combination. Logan looks over at him, nodding.

“He is my father.” The beast huffs, rolling his eyes.

“He’s a fool, and so are you.” Logan shrugs.

“Make sure he gets outside safe.” The beast only scoffs before dragging Emile down the stairs.

“Logan! Logan, no!” Emile calls desperately.

Logan looks away.


	3. Making New Friends and Rejecting Your Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets Remy, Patton, and Virgil. Remus attempts to invite Logan to dinner, but he turns him down. And Emile searches for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing process took forever on this one, and because of that the next chapter will hopefully be out before midnight tonight. Hopefully.

"Of course, babes. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Remy Sleep, he/they pronouns, please. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Logan shakes his head. "I do suppose it's been a while since the curse. The beast's name is Remus, by the way. He/him pronouns." Logan nods, taking down his name and pronouns mentally.

A curse made slightly more sense in this situation. But Logan was still firm on his belief that he had Pneumonia or something similar.

"Shouldn't we worry about their return?" Remy shakes their head.

"No need, Remus is all bark and no bite. Now, let's get going." Logan sighs.

Hopefully, if this is all a fever dream, he'll get out of here soon. For now, he may as well follow the talking candlestick. It's his only lead.

He gets up, following the other out the door.

"Remy, are you sure this is a good idea?" A teacup asks, leaving the shadows to join Remy's side.

Logan's eyes widen, looking around to make sure he doesn't step on anyone. That would be quite traumatic for the other objects.

"Remy, it's our only chance!" A teapot exclaims, joining the other two.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but I'm quite tall. And this castle is very dark, so it's hard to see. Would you mind if I were to pick you three up to avoid stepping on you?"

Logan winces at his word choice. The teacup scrambles back, away from Logan's feet.

"Good idea, kiddo!" The teapot says. Logan kneels, carefully picking the teapot up. Remy joins the teapot, the teacup following shortly after.

"My name is Patton. I use he/him pronouns!" The teapot says.

"I'm Virgil. I guess. I use he/him too. Can we get going now?" Logan nods.

"My name is Logan Berry, I suppose. He/him pronouns as well. Which way are we going?"

"Turn left here, down the stairs," Patton says.

The castle gets lighter as they near the main hallway. When arriving, Logan looks around in awe.

It's _beautiful._

The carpets are dark green, with shiny black furniture. The curtains are closed, but Logan can tell it's a sunny location.  
He'll have to see about allowing some light in, sometimes.

A staircase with a large sage colored carpet takes up most of the room. The staircase breaks off at the top into a long hallway. One direction goes east, and the other is west.

"Turn to the left. You'll have the east wing to yourself."

"If you're staying here for the rest of your life, then this is your home now. So, babes, go wherever the fuck you want. Remus won't hurt you." Remy says. Logan nods, taking that in mind. "Well, except the west wing." Virgil smacks him with his handle, chipping slightly in the process.

"We don't have a west wing, remember?" Virgil grits out.

"Oh shit, Virge is right. Go wherever you want, except the west wing." Remy pauses. "The one that we don't have." Logan raises an eyebrow.

"What's in the west wing?"

"Just storage, and shit. You don't need to go in there, so ignore it." Virgil lies smoothly. Logan takes down a mental note to explore the west wing when he can.

He's a scientist, not a coward.

"Here we are, kiddo. Watch your step, and we're here!" Logan opens the door, stepping inside.

"It is quite lovely, as one might put it," Logan says, setting the three on the bed.

He means it. The bedsheets and curtains are navy colored and appear to be silk. The floor is carpeted in a sage color, soft under his feet. Most of the furniture is black and shiny, adding a layer of aesthetic appeal. There are also two double doors at the far end, leading off to a balcony. Perfect for stargazing. Not too grand, but not too small either.

_It feels like home more than anything._

It's a shame the beast lives in the same castle. Otherwise, he _would_ stay forever.

"Of course, gurl! Remus wanted you to have the nicest room in the castle." Logan stiffens.

"Why?"

"He thinks you're fucking hot." Virgil answers.

"Virgil!" Patton scolds, gently hitting him with his spout. Remy laughs, jumping down to walk over to the wardrobe.

"Rinse and shine, bitch!" The wardrobe's doors swing open as if awakening. "We have someone for you to dress." The wardrobe squeals.

"Finally! A sharp jawline, lovely hair, big eyes. What's your name, dearie?"

"My name is Logan. He/him pronouns. Thank you for your compliments."

"So polite too, you're perfect, dear. I'll be sure to find you an outfit worthy for a prince."

"I'm sorry, but I am not a prince." The wardrobe only laughs.

"Not with that outfit!" Her drawers open and shut. "Now, let's see what I can do for you."

★★★

"I don't know why he can't see how charming I am." Roman frowns, gazing into a mirror. Thomas sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps if you were kinder and respected his wishes. If he doesn't like you, you need to move on."

"Thomas, do you know who I am? Everyone in town wants to be me. They throw themselves on the very ground I walk on. He should feel privileged to have my affections."

The door to the bar thankfully bursts open before they have _yet another_ argument.

Emile is standing in the doorway, his lips blue and skin as pale as snow.

"He has him, please, you have to help me. My son, Logan, is locked away in a cell."

"A cell? By who?" The owner asks, drying a glass behind the bar.

"A horrible beast with tentacles, scales, and horns like you wouldn't believe." Most of the people in the bar laugh. A beast? That's fairytale talk.

"This isn't a joke. It's freezing over there. Logan won't survive if he stays there much longer." He stresses, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivers violently.

"In June?" Someone asks. The others cackle again. Emile frowns, looking at the people he once considered friends.

"Will no one help me?"

Roman decides this is his chance to be the hero. If he goes with Emile, he can get his blessing. Then Logan will have to marry him.

"I'll help you. Everyone, stop laughing at once." He stands up, slamming his glass on the table. "We need to find this beast."

"Thank you," Emile says with a small smile.

"Lead us to him."

★★★

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus roars, glaring at the three objects. His fangs glisten dangerously in the light.

Virgil flinches, stepping back as Remy steps forward.

"We're making dinner, gurl. Do you want that poor boy to starve?" Remus huffs.

"And we thought you might like some company!" Patton chirps up.

"I didn't have any part in this," Virgil mutters. "Making dinner, making him an outfit, giving him a suite."

"You gave him a bedroom too?" Remus growls.

"Remy gave him a bedroom." Virgil corrects.

"That's true. But if Logan stops you from being all grumpy, then it's worth it, sis." Remus crosses his arms, tentacles going to help with the dinner subconsciously.

"Charm my prisoner? That's your plan?" Remus asks, unimpressed. "He's the son of a thief!"

"His father only wanted a rose. You were the one being a bitch baby about it when you didn't have to." Remy huffs. "And with every passing day, we become less human.

"Charm my prisoner? That's your plan?" Remus asks, unimpressed. "He's the son of a thief!"

"His father only wanted a rose. You were the one being a bitch baby about it when you didn't have to." Remy huffs.

"And with every passing day, we become less human. If we don't take our chances now, we'll inevitably become nothing more than household items." Virgil says, pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, we need to hurry up. We don't have all the thyme in the world." Patton jokes, clinking together lightly with Virgil. The others groan, but at least Virgil stops pacing. Remus is silent for a moment, looking at them with conflict in his eyes, before nodding.

★★★

"You're joining me for dinner, got that nerd?" Remus growls out, his tone harsh.

The others glance at each other. They're never getting saved.

"Dude, chill. He lost his freedom, and his father, in one day." Virgil says.

"Be a little kinder, Ree. He's probably scared to death." Patton says, clinking together with Virgil.

"Give me approximately twenty seconds," Logan calls.

"See? Just give him a minute, babes. And be charming."

"Thoughtful." Virgil mutters.

"Sweet!" Patton says with a spin. Remus nods, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

The door creaks open, causing everyone to turn their heads. Remus inhales sharply, tentacles wrapping around his body.

His new outfit is _stunning._

He's wearing a galaxy themed tie overtop a black vest and white collared button-up. Two buttons are popped, exposing a hint of skin. The shirt tucks into black dress pants, pairing well with his thick-framed black glasses. That happens to be sliding down his nose. A book he's half-reading rests in one hand. The other half of his attention is for glaring at Remus.

He looks _perfect._

Nervousness creeps upon Remus like a vice, gripping at his insides. How could a monster like him ask a boy as cute as Logan to eat with him?

He sighs, pushing Logan's glasses back up absentmindedly. Logan blinks at him, surprised. Now he has his full attention.

"Will you join me for dinner, please?" Logan pauses to consider this for a moment.

The tone Remus used implies he genuinely wants Logan to be at dinner. However, Remus also is keeping him hostage over a rose. And he almost killed his father, judging from how blue his lips were earlier.

"You have taken me as your prisoner and now are trying to invite me to have dinner with you? My father could be dead because of you. I would much prefer staying in my room." Remus stomps his foot.

"I told you to join me for dinner!" He demands, voice growing loud with anger. Logan raises an eyebrow, shutting his book to stand up straight.

"And I told you no." He then slams the door in Remus's face. Remus's eyes go wide with rage before he's off, stomping downstairs.

"Oh my god, tea." Remy laughs but pauses when pain grips at his chest. Patton shudders violently, and Virgil flinches in pain.

"Do you think we'll ever be human again?" Virgil asks softly after a moment. The other two press against him, the best they can do for a hug.

"I'll talk to the kiddo and see. You two, get dinner ready." Patton says, making his way to Logan's door.


	4. Running Away From The Rose Petal Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan attends dinner, but ends up sneaking off to the west wing afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the shortest chapter in the book, so I'll probably do some little prompts in my one-shot book. Probably.

Logan sighs, turning away from the door. He has to focus on leaving the castle. There is no time for anything else, especially not something as trivial as feelings. 

So he crouches, picking up the rope he crafted together out of his bedsheets. He wraps it in a knot around the leg of the bed before throwing the end out the window. The end sways in the wind, a few feet off the ground. 

Logan glances around the room. What else can he use? 

That is when a gentle knock sounds at the door. 

"I have already informed you that I am staying here." He calls, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh no, kiddo. It's just me, Patton! Mind if I come in?" 

"Give me an estimate of thirty seconds." Logan pulls apart his rope, grabbing one of the sheets. He throws it over the bed, hoping that it looks somewhat natural. He kicks the rest of the sheet rope under the bed.

"You may come in now." He says. The door swings open, Patton quickly shuffling in. 

"I wanted to tell you that what you did for your father is very admirable. But don't climb out the window, especially not on an empty stomach." 

"How did you?" Patton giggles. 

"I'm not that tall at the moment. I can see under the bed." Logan flushes in embarrassment. How did he miss that? "How about we head down for dinner. After, you can decide what you want to do." 

Logan kneels, picking up Patton gently. 

"Thank you, but I do not think Remus will be happy if he finds out." Patton hums softly.

"Perhaps not, but it's not like he has to find out!"

"I suppose you are correct." 

And with that, they head downstairs.

★★★

"That bitch is the one for him, I can tell." 

"How?" Virgil asks.

"You saw the way he stood up to our favorite slimy bitch. He won't take bullshit. That's exactly the kind of man Remus needs."

"They hate each other." Virgil protests.

"Babes, please, you saw the way Remus looked at the nerd. There's no hate there." 

"But Logan would never fall for him." Remy hums. 

"Well, we have to try." Virgil nods.

★★★

"With great pride and pleasure, we welcome you tonight, babes, to chill out as the dining room proudly presents your dinner," Remy says, spinning around on a plate in the middle. 

The whole dinner is a song and dance routine. Plates dance around him, everyone sings, and lights flash different colors. Logan looks around in amazement. 

How did they manage to put this all together in such a short amount of time? He appreciates the thought, but it puzzles him throughout dinner. He would have to write about this in his notebook when he gets home.

"I do not understand why you are all being so kind to a stranger. Why not escape, and leave this place?" 

"We raised Remus since his mother passed. His father passed down the anger issues, but he's always been a kind man. And he's working on it. It's just that the curse is becoming permanent, and he's frustrated." Logan nods in understanding. It didn't excuse Remus's behavior, but perhaps he could learn better ways to manage his temper. 

"Now, you should get some sleep. Head off to bed, kiddo. Goodnight." For a moment, Logan stiffens. The words are too much like his father. But he stops to smile at Patton despite it.

"Goodnight, Patton." 

Instead of going to bed, however, he turns to the right at the top of the stairs. He needs to figure out what's in the west wing. It's been haunting him all day. 

It's quite dark, dust everywhere. There isn't much to see. Logan considers heading back when he sees something glowing faintly. He steps closer, eyes widening.

It's a single rose in a glass case. 

A good portion of the petals lay on the bottom. It's wilting and slightly hunched over, but the colour remains, a lovely shade of reddish-purple.

He reaches to touch the glass when the door bursts open. Tentacles grab him, shoving him back. His eyes widen, fixing on the monster who rushes over to the flower. He checks it over before spinning to face Logan.

"What the hell did you do? Goddammit, why are you in here?" He demands. No petals have fallen, but the beast is still livid. His eyes burn red with anger. 

"I only wanted to-"

"You could have killed us all!" The beast screams. "Get out, go!" Logan stumbles back, turning around to race out the door. He runs down the stairs, passing by the three who are playing cards.

"Kiddo, what are you doing up?" Patton calls, looking out the window. It's pitch black outside.

"I'm getting out of here." He says shortly, grabbing the first jacket he sees.

"It's too dangerous," Virgil warns. The three stumble as fast as they can to the front door, but Logan is faster. He races out, running for some time before he kneels over, breathing heavily. The taste of blood climbs his throat, making him wince. He tries to be quiet, but catching his breath is quite loud. It ends up alerting the wolves nearby. The growling starts low but grows louder as it gets closer. 

"Think Logan. How do you escape a wolf attack?" He asks himself. He knows wolves hate threats, so he kneels and lowers his head. If he shows he means no harm, he should be fine. 

That is until he shifts lighting, and his eyes lock with one. They stay still for a moment before it springs forward. Logan shuts his eyes fast. But no pain comes. 

Instead, a much louder growl sounds throughout the forest. Logan opens his eyes to find Remus in front of him, throwing a wolf to the ground. Others surround them, so he acts on impulse. 

Logan grabs the closest stick and _swings._ A sickening cracking noise is made as one of the wolves fall to the ground. He and Remus begin working to fight the others off. It takes a long while, but the wolves retreat eventually. 

Once they finish, Remus falls to the ground. A large bite mark is dug into his arm, bleeding profusely. Logan rushes over, taking off his jacket to wrap it around the other's arm. 

"You have to help me. You have to stand." He whispers shakily. 

Remus manages to nod.

★★★

“Do you hear those wolves? We’re getting close to the castle now.” 

“Enough is enough, old man. We have to turn back.” Roman snaps. 

“But I recognize that tree! Although it was struck down before, perhaps the magic fixed it.” Roman slams his hands down. 

“There is no magic, or talking objects, or beasts. There are only cold, starvation, and wolves. We have to turn back.” 

“If you thought I was lying, why did you offer to help?” Emile asks, turning to him. Roman rolls his eyes.

“Because I want to marry Logan! Now let’s go home.” 

“Logan is not at home.”

“As your future son in law, you need to listen to me. Logan is probably cooking dinner by now, wondering where you are.” 

“Future son in law?” 

“Yes.” 

“Logan will never marry you.” 

And that’s how Emile ended up tied to a tree, left for the wolves. Thomas wanted to help but decided there was no use. 

So they left.


	5. In The Early Hours Of The Night, We Can Talk Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan patches Remus up and the two get closer. Remus gives Logan his library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly such a cute chapter to edit. In my first draft, I made it so rushed so I tried to take time and slow it down a bit more. I hope you like it!

"That hurts!" Remus snaps, tentacles moving to push Logan's hands away. Logan rolls his eyes. 

"If you held still as I advised you to, you wouldn't feel as much pain." 

"Well, if you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened." Remus insists, sitting up on his elbows.

"If you would have stayed calm, I wouldn't have run away."

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing in the first place." Logan cocks an eyebrow.

"And you shouldn't have kidnapped my father over a flower." Remus huffs, slumping back down against the pillows.

"Will you ever let that one go?" He asks, tone light. Despite his best efforts, Logan's lips twitch into a slight grin.

"No, I don't think so. Now get some rest." He advises, leaning forward to brush Remus's curls out of his eyes. Remus holds his breath as Logan leaves the room. 

"Thanks, gurl," Remy says.

"Yeah, you were a real hero back there," Virgil says, tone genuine.

"May I ask a question?" Logan asks. Patton nods.

"Of course, kiddo."

"Why is that rose so important?" The three exchange looks before Remy steps forward.

"Once the last petal falls, we will stay as objects. That would suck because being a candle isn't as easy as I make it seem, babes." 

"Have some positivi- _tea._ I'm sure we'll get out of here soon," Patton adds.

"I wish to help. There must be a way to lift the curse." 

"There is one way, but-" 

"It's not something you need to worry about." Virgil interrupts. 

"All you need is to get some sleep, kiddo." Logan nods before heading off to bed. But that doesn't mean he stops thinking about it.

★★★

A few nights later, Logan can't sleep. He keeps tossing and turning, falling asleep only to wake up at the slightest noise. He eventually gives up, gets his glasses, and heads down to the kitchen. 

When he was younger and couldn't sleep, his father used to make him hot chocolate. They would sit together in the living room to quietly watch cartoons, and Logan would fall asleep shortly after. 

A stab of homesickness hits him as he sees the kitchen empty. 

Nonetheless, he starts working on his hot chocolate. He's not one to drink it anymore, but if it might help.

He's halfway through when the lights flicker on. He spins around, squinting as his eyes adjust.

"Making a snack for the road, nerd?" Remus asks. Logan rubs at his eyes.

"The road? Roads do not eat, Remus. I am making hot chocolate because I cannot sleep." He pauses. "And I am experiencing the symptoms of homesickness." Remus smiles faintly. 

"You don't have to lie. I would leave to if I were you. I've been horrible to you ever since you got here, I even called you a whale dick just now, and you still saved my life. You're stupid for it, but I'm grateful." Logan shakes his head.

"Although you have done wrong things, you are not all bad. I believe we may even be able to become friends eventually. But it will take time." He says, taking the kettle off, one who has no conscience, before it can whistle and wake the others. He sets down the kettle and begins to look for a cup. How is he going to do this without disturbing someone?

Remus bumps shoulders with him lightly before nodding to a different cupboard. His tentacles go to pull it open, grabbing a cup and setting it on the counter.

"Fascinating," Logan whispers, wishing once again that he brought his notebook. “But you should grab a cup for yourself as well if you’re joining me.” He says before grabbing the kettle again.

Remus's eyes widen in shock, Logan's allowing him to stay? He grabs a cup before Logan can change his mind, making his tea.

The two go separate ways after that, heading back to their rooms. 

But over the next few weeks, they begin staying longer. They often sit at the kitchen island, talking about anything and everything.

However, it's the only time they do interact. 

In the day, they say nothing to each other. Logan spends time with his new friends while Remus keeps the castle in order. 

Then one night, that changes.

"I heard of this book by Hélène Courtois called Finding Our Place in the Universe. It seems rather interesting. It goes on to talk about the map of the universe. And if there could be one big enough to hold all that there is in space." Logan takes a long sip of his tea, savouring the mint flavour. Remus stays quiet, waiting for him to continue. 

"I find it quite soothing to know we are all apart of something more than ourselves and our own lives. You know?" He looks up from his tea to make eye contact with Remus. The other has a fond look in his eyes, smiling wide at him.

"All I know about space is if we fall into a black hole, we split in half like a worm. Then one of us is fine, and the other burns to a crisp." He grins. 

"Although that is only a theory, it is quite interesting." Remus nods.

"But that book of yours sounds pretty cool. Did you should check the library to see if we have it?"

"The what?" Logan's eyes light up as he leans forward. Remus's heart lurches forward in his chest. 

"The library, dork. Did I not show you earlier?" He shakes his head. "Well, time to change throat." Remus jumps up, grabbing Logan's hand. He tugs him out of his seat, leading him down the dark hallways. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, they stop in front of two doors. They are dark green, with indigo swirls. 

Remus pushes open the door, pulling Logan in with him.

The library is massive. The first floor has bookshelves everywhere, rich green carpets decorating the floor. A few steps lead up to a large seating area. There are a few bookshelves, but mostly there are beanbags, stools, tables, and chairs. At the far back, there is a ladder that leads up to a small loft with a window. 

This library is _perfect._

Logan bounces on his toes happily, eyes glancing in every direction. He's never seen so many books before. He needs to explore the whole library. The feeling pulls at him, dragging him forward. He looks at Remus, smiling more than he ever has before.

And Remus's heart _melts._

"If you like it so much, why not keep it?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Keep it?" 

"Yeah, the library is all yours. A small thank you for saving my life. And an apology for everything I put you through. I know it isn't much but," he trails off, looking at the ground.

"That will be more than adequate. Thank you," Logan says. A whole library, just for him. He could do so much research in here, read so many books. A dream come true, the perfect gift.

"Really?" Logan nods. "Why don't I go make us another cup of tea then, and get us a place to sit? You can go explore."

Before long, the two are in the loft, curled up together. Logan is asleep in Remus's lap, the book he was ready not too far from him. Remus pulls Logan closer before letting sleep greet him as well.


	6. Growing Close to You and Remembering The Night That Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus grow closer, and visit Logan's childhood room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food and eating is mentioned. intrusive thoughts, and Logan's father dies, but it's not directly stated in the chapter and no death scenes are shown.
> 
> I don't know who originally thought of the name Cephy, but it's perfect. If I shouldn't use it, let me know. But I really like the name Scorpius for Lo and I'm not sure if that's been done before. 
> 
> Also I'm really proud of myself for getting this done so early. I thought it would take forever because there's two songs in it (Something More and How Does A Moment Last Forever) and I didn't think I was too inspired. But the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack is so pretty? I'm? I honestly love this request story so much.

When Logan first came to the castle, he would never have believed he would spend time with the beast. At least not willingly. But he knows now that Remus is not anything he previously labelled him as. Remus is sweet, thoughtful, and _messy._

“What are you doing?” Logan asks. They’re supposed to be eating dinner, but Remus is getting more food on his tentacles and face than in his mouth. 

“What?” He asks, looking up from his dish. Logan rolls his eyes, a smile hinting at his lips.

“It is illogical to eat the way you do. You’re barely eating anything at all.” Remus huffs, crossing his arms. 

He hesitantly picks up his cutlery, but his claws make it hard to keep a steady grip. His fork slips, falling onto the floor with a loud bang. Logan hides a smile behind his hands as Remus glares down at it.

“How about this?” Logan raises his bowl to his lips, taking a long sip of his soup. Remus stares in wonder before picking up his bowl.

Yes, this is much better.

★★★

Remus hums, walking down the castle hallways when he spots Logan further down. He's holding a large pile of books, which are about to topple over. Remus rushes forward to take a few books, his tentacles moving to do the same. 

One brushes against Logan's hand, but instead of shuddering away, he smiles. 

"Thank you, Remus." He says, looking up at him with raw fondness shining in his eyes. Remus's heart pounds in his chest erratically. 

Logan's never looked at him that way before. 

_Rip out his eyes, so he never stops._

He blinks rapidly, trying to erase the mental image. A gentle hand settles on his cheek, rubbing soothingly at his scales. He leans into it, slowly coming back to reality. Logan pulls away before nodding to the end of the hallway. 

And so they begin walking, talking about all kinds of things. But Remus remains focused on that look and that touch for the rest of the day. 

He'd do anything to get it back.

★★★

"Would you like to try?" Logan asks, turning to Remus. 

They're outside in the cold, snow falling gracefully down on them. Logan is attempting to feed the birds, but they're hesitant. Remus frowns.

"Wouldn't I scare them?" Logan hums, pouring some birdseed into his hands.

"Birds are scared of most people. You will have to be cautious and slow." He takes some of the birdseed and puts it just outside Remus's hand. 

For a while, nothing happens. Then a bird flutters over, pecking at the seed before jumping into Remus's hands. He smiles widely, turning to look at Logan. Logan's heart skips a beat as he smiles back. 

He gets up, moving to a tree to sit down and read. Remus stays with the bird. Logan reads his book for a few minutes, but his mind wanders. He never thought any of this would happen. 

He looks up to see Remus shrieking as birds cover him. Logan can't help but laugh, hands covering his mouth. 

He isn't Prince Charming, but there's something to Remus that makes him so much more than he thought before.

"Don't laugh at me." Remus protests, but he's grinning as well. Logan only laughs harder. His shoulders shake with happiness.

"That's it!" Remus grabs a snowball, throwing it at Logan. Logan grins, already making his own.

★★★

“Who would have thought?” Virgil mumbles, staring at the two in shock. Remus is helping Logan take off his coat. 

“Who would have known?” Patton giggles. The two sit on the couch, Logan reading out loud as Remus leans his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe those bitches came together on their own.” 

“Let’s wait a few days more. Maybe there will be something there that wasn’t there before!” Patton says. 

“You might be onto something.” Virgil mumbles. 

And with that, the three leave.

★★★

A week later, Remus has a great idea. Logan is always talking about the stars, which made him remember the old telescope in the basement. It takes Remus hours, but he’s more than happy to find it. Anything to make Logan happy.

He brings it to Logan’s room, knocking on the door. The door opens quickly, Logan smiling brightly at him. He’s opened up a lot through the past few weeks. 

“What do you need, Cephy?” Cephy is short for Cephalopods, a group of sea creatures that include octopuses. It’s Remus’s favorite nickname because it makes him feel better about his tentacles. They’re not a symbol of Remus’s past mistakes to Logan. They’re _fascinating._ He’s not a monster to Logan. He’s interesting, and that never fails to make Remus feel better.

“Follow me!” He says, wrapping a tentacle around Logan’s wrist. It only takes them a few minutes to arrive at the balcony in Remus’s room. Pillows and blankets are laid out, with the telescope ready in the middle. Logan’s eyes light up. He leans down to look through, turning it slightly. 

“I can see Scorpius!” He exclaims. He pulls Remus by the hand over to the telescope. Remus leans down as well. Sure enough, there’s a cluster of stars that vaguely resemble a scorpion. 

“The brightest star in Scorpius is called Antares. It is said to represent the scorpion goddess in ancient Egypt. Although I am not sure how true that is, it is rather interesting.” Remus stands up, moving so Logan can take another look.

“You sure do know a lot about it.” Logan nods.

“My other father and I share it as our star signs. I wish I had brought my notebook. It’s so bright out tonight.”

“Your notebook?” Logan looks at him.

“Yes, I have seemed to have left it at home. I would have brought it if I had known how long I would be gone.” Remus scratches at his neck, guilty.

“Wait here.” He goes back inside his room, pulling open a dresser drawer. He pulls out a spare notebook and a pen before quickly returning to Logan. Logan takes the items with a small thanks before scribbling words furiously into it. His handwriting is rather neat for as fast as he’s going. He looks up at Remus, glasses slightly falling off and a smile on his face.

“Thank you.” Remus gently adjusts his glasses, hands lingering slightly. They’re so close, breaths mingling in the frosty air. All Remus has to do is lean forward and-

They both jump back at the sound of clattering inside.

“Sounds like they’re having fun,” Logan notes, casting his eyes back down to his new notebook.

“They always are, until I walk in.” Logan nods in understanding.

“Sounds like my village. The others say I’m odd, and Roman said he’s going to be the only one who loves me because I read too much.” A small fire burns in Remus’s chest.  
Why would they make fun of someone as amazing as Logan? And who is Roman?

“So many people love you, Scorpius. I- we love you, and your father loves you too. Your village and that Roman guy sound like horrible people.” Logan shrugs.

“Almost as lonely as your castle.” Remus hums, an idea coming to mind.

“How about we run away from here?” Logan looks up at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Run away?” Remus nods, gesturing to a book on the ground. He picks it up, blowing the dust off the cover with a smirk.

“That enchanter dude, the one who cursed me, gave me this book. It takes you wherever you want to go, at any time.” Logan gasps quietly, eyes studying the book with a calculating gaze. Remus sighs. 

“It was his cruellest trick of all. I could see everyone being happy, and I knew they would never accept me. But you? They would love you. I know it.” Their gazes lock for a moment, curious indigo meeting sorrowful brown. Logan frowns.

“How does it work?”

“Close your eyes and think for a moment one place you’ve always wanted to be,” Remus says, opening the book up. The two close their eyes together. “See it, feel it, and then open your eyes.” They open their eyes to find themselves in a small room.

“Logan, where are we?” Logan looks around the small room. A child’s bed rests in one corner, worn but well-loved. Space-themed items are scattered around. An indigo colored bookshelf rests against one of the walls heavily, full of children’s stories.

“Paris.” Logan murmurs, closing his eyes to take it in.

“Paris? I always wanted to go to Paris. What are you waiting for then? Let’s go see some cool shit!” Logan shakes his head, opening his eyes again. He crosses over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“This is my childhood home, Remus.” He runs his hand over the sheets. “In this crumbling dusty attic, a therapist loved his husband dearly.” Remus looks around again.

“It is easy to remember being here, but I do not feel entirely good about it,” Logan admits. Remus turns to look at him. 

“Did something bad happen here?” Logan shakes his head.

“No, not anything I can remember at least. I suppose I only miss it.”

“Why did you guys move?” Remus asks, crossing over to sit next to him. Logan grows silent, looking down. 

A small sniffle interrupts them both. A very young boy, about four, sits on the bed at the other end. He’s wearing glasses much too big for him, tears dripping down his face. Logan reaches out a hand to help him, but Remus stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s a memory, Scorpius. He can’t see you or hear you.”

“A memory?” Logan finds himself repeating, squinting at the boy slightly. The more he thinks about it, the more the boy looks like him. 

“Watch.” A tentacle wraps around his waist, more of a reassuring weight than a vice. Logan finds himself leaning into it, causing the grip to tighten slightly.

A man walks into the room. He looks at least fifteen years younger, but Logan can still tell who he is. Emile, his father, with bloodshot eyes. He walks over to the younger Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aunt May will be coming over in a few minutes. I have to go with your dad for a little while, but I’ll be back. Is that alright with you?”

“Is daddy okay?” His father smiles, but it’s strained. Instead of replying, he gets up to take Logan’s favourite childhood book off the shelf. He hands it to the younger Logan and tucks him into bed.

“Oh,” Logan whispers. His father tucks him in, kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room. He turns around again, offering a small smile. 

“I love you.” He says gently.

“Love you too.” Younger Logan replies, voice thick with tears. His dad flicks off the light, shutting the door behind him. Remus looks up at the glow in the dark stars on Logan’s ceiling in wonder.

“Lo, your-” he’s cut off by a quiet sob. Glancing over, he sees his Logan with tears rushing down his cheeks. He holds his glasses in one of his hands, using the other to wipe away his tears.

“Oh, Scorpius. Do you want a hug?” Logan shakes his head. 

“Hugging is typically used to comfort an individual. I do not need comfort, for everything is fine currently. I need to,” he hiccups, “stop crying.” Remus sets a hand on his shoulder gently, watching for any signs of discomfort. When he sees none, he puts his other hand on Logan’s cheek, turning him to look at him. 

“There is nothing wrong with crying or receiving comfort, Scorpius. You are allowed to feel, even if it seems stupid to cry over. Your feelings matter.” Logan sobs again, rushing forward to wrap his arms around him. 

“Can we just go home?” He whispers. 

Remus’s heart skips a beat at that word. _Home._ But he can’t focus on that now. 

He places a gentle kiss on the top of his head, arms wrapping tight around the other. Some of his tentacles trace shapes into his back, one holds his glasses, and the rest wrap around Logan as well. 

Remus hates seeing him cry, but he’s glad he can comfort him. 

“Of course.”


	7. Ballroom Dances At 7 o' Clock (Spin Me Around Before You Lose Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan share a dance before Logan leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Light choking? A hand around the throat at least. Lying, insecurities, leaving, jail cell mention, door slam. If you notice any others that needed to be added, please let me know!
> 
> I got it done again early today! I'm so excited because I have a bunch of other requests now to work on so hopefully I get the energy to figure out plots. This chapter is honestly one of my favorite and I'm not entirely sure why. Although I have some ideas, they are much to personal to share in the notes of an ao3 fic lmao. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy as much as I did

“We need to go back. We need to see if Emile is okay.” Thomas insists.

“It’s his fault if he’s not. He should have given me his blessing.”

“How can you say that?” Thomas asks, eyes watery.

The door swings open. Emile stands in the doorway, glaring daggers at Roman.

“You tried to kill me.” He says.

“Emile, what are you saying? I did no such thing.” The barkeeper looks up from drying a glass.

“Do you have any proof, Emile?” He asks. 

“Ask Agatha. She saved me.” Roman shakes his head.

“We wouldn’t ask a hag anything, no offence. Thomas, you were there, right? As my dearest childhood friend. And my most trusted companion.” He sets a hand on the back of Thomas’s neck. “Did I try to kill Emile?” He asks, squeezing lightly. 

“Well, I mean, I-” Roman adds more force. “No. No, he did not.”

“There you have it. Emile, it’s time to stop lying. You’ve become a danger to others and yourself. You need help.” A few men surround Emile, grabbing him. Roman smirks. “But don’t worry, old friend. We’ll take good care of you.”

★★★

“I’m such a gay disaster, Remy. I saw him in the ballroom, and he looked so fucking cute. So I told him, “you’re making everything so beautiful. We should have a dance tonight.” And he agreed!” Remus groans, putting his head in his hands. Remy laughs.

“This is perfect, babes. There are only a few more petals left, just in time to confess tonight.”

“Confess tonight? I can’t. He won’t like me back. He’s so _him,_ and I’m so,” he glares at his reflection in the mirror, “me.”

“Remus, _darling_ , he’s the one. I can _feel_ it, sis. Have I ever been wrong before?” Remus shoots him a look. Remy rolls his eyes. “Fine, then does he think any less of you because of your appearance?” 

“Well, no.” He grins to himself as he looks into the mirror. “He’s quite fascinated by the curse and everything that comes along with it. He keeps a notebook on these things, calls it _our notebook_ because I help him a lot.” He smiles softly, lost in a daydream. Remy smirks.

“See? He likes you for you, and he makes you happy. He’s the one.” 

“I wish you would stop saying that,” Remus says with a huff.

“Do you care about him?” Remus’s eyes widen, turning to face him.

“Of course I do.”

“Then, either way, give him the night he deserves. Get some candles, some romantic music, and confess when the time is right. Then we can wrap up this whole train wreck.” Remus pauses, licking his lips in thought.

“How will I know when it’s the right time?” He asks hesitantly.

“You’ll feel it in your heart,” Patton assures, stepping into the room with Virgil. “And you’ll be slightly nauseous.”

“And if you don’t confess, you’ll be sitting in your room alone forever.” Virgil threatens.

“In the dark, freezing cold,” Remy adds. Patton giggles.

“Just be yourself, Ree. You _light_ up that boy’s world, I can tell. Father’s instinct.”

“Patton, how can you be a father without any kids?” Remus asks. Patton’s eyes widen in mock horror.

"Fuck, I knew I forgot something." He curses, causing the others to erupt into giggles and gasps. Once they calm down, Patton grins. "Now, how about you guys help out with Remus? I’ll go help with Logan."

**★★★**

“I am,” Logan pulls out a flashcard that Remus helped him make earlier in the week, “a mess. As one would call it, Patton.” 

“It’s alright. We’ll get you looking great in no time, kiddo!” Patton assures.

"That is not my concern at the moment. I have a different issue.”

“Oh, what is it? I’ll be happy to help.” Logan bites his lip anxiously.

“I am not certain if I should attend."

“What why?” Logan wraps his arms around himself.

“What if… what if he thinks I’m odd?” Patton pauses, not expecting that answer. His smile is back up in a flash.

"I doubt it from the way he talks about you." Logan blushes brightly, surprised.

"He talks about me?" Patton grins.

"All the time, he adores you. Don't worry one bit, Logan. Everything is going to be great." Logan nods.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kiddo. Now, which tie are we thinking?"

**★★★**

By the end of it, Remus is wearing a black button-up with a collar. Three buttons are popped, showing off more skin than probably appropriate. Logan is wearing the opposite, a white button-up with a collar, no buttons popped. They both wear vests in their favorite colors, but they have ties in the other's favorite color. 

Patton squeals as Logan does an awkward spin for him. 

“Slay, queen,” Remy says as Remus steps out of the bathroom. Virgil grins.

They're _perfect._

**★★★**

They leave their rooms at the same time, meeting at the top of the stairs. Remus bows low, winking suggestively. Logan rolls his eyes fondly, taking Remus’s arm as they descend the stairs. 

Green and indigo lanterns surround the edge of the room. The lights are turned off, with stars glowing on the ceiling above. Classical music plays in the background, adding to the scene. 

It’s _beautiful._

Remus spins Logan slowly when they get to the bottom, making their way to the middle of the room.

“It’s been forever since I danced and enjoyed it,” Remus says with a grin as he adjusted their hands. He intertwines his fingers with Logan’s, wrapping his other hand around his waist. Logan copies him, putting a hand on his shoulder as they spin in slow circles. 

Remus’s tentacles flutter around almost anxiously, shifting Logan’s glasses back on every time they slip. And, fussing over Remus’s outfit now and then. Logan chuckles, eyes glued to the floor as he tries to calm his fast-beating heart.

“When was the last time?” 

“I was around seven. My father was out for the day, so my mother and I baked cookies. When they were in the oven, she twirled me around the kitchen. We couldn’t stop laughing for the whole day. It became our thing.” He pauses, wiping at his eyes. “I loved her dearly. It was always my dream to run away with her somewhere else. Somewhere better.” Logan frowns, letting go of Remus’s hand to wrap both arms around his neck. In turn, Remus’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him as close as possible. His tentacles get the same idea, taking to wrapping around Logan’s chest, legs, and arms. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, slotting together like _home._

“She sounds like a lovely person,” Logan murmurs, burying his face in Remus’s neck.

“She was. She would have loved you, Scorpius.” Logan’s heart flutters at the nickname and approval.

“Really?” He can’t help but ask. Remus nods, closing his eyes. 

“What’s not to love?” Logan’s cheeks heat up, flushing bright crimson. They go silent for a moment, taking everything in. 

“Is it stupid for a creature like me to think I can earn your full affection someday?” Remus asks softly. As if the weight of his words would cause them to crash back to reality.

“A creature like you? Remus, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. But to answer your question, I don’t think so.

"Really? Even with my features and intrusive thoughts and shit?” Logan pulls back, causing Remus’s eyes to glass over with hurt. Quickly, he puts a hand on the other’s cheek, smiling at how the other leans into the touch like before. His other hand gently traces patterns on Remus's horns. 

“I enjoy your company, dearly. I’m fascinated by your appearance and thoughts. You inspire me.” Remus’s heart pounds in his chest, his cheeks heating up brightly as they press closer together.

“So you think you could be happy here?” He breaths, moving one hand to Logan’s cheek in return. A spare tentacle moves to fill the place on Logan’s waist. Their breath mingles, dancing around them in an intoxicating fashion. All Remus has to do is lean forward slightly and _kiss him._

But Remus would wait for a proper confession or a nod of some kind. He doesn’t want to do anything Logan didn’t want to and accidentally hurt him. 

Consent is the sexiest thing of all.

Logan looks away, biting his lip.

“Can anyone be happy if they’re not free?” He asks softly. Remus hums as the other moves back into his arms. His now free hand moves to trace shapes on Logan’s back.

“You know, my other father taught me how to dance when I was very young. When he passed away, my father, Emile, took over. I remember him twirling me around in the living room. I’d step on his toes all the time, but he’d never get upset.” Remus chuckles.

“You must miss him.” Logan nods, shifting closer as his shoulders drop.

“I do.” He confesses, voice breaking as his eyes water. Remus’s heart twists in his chest painfully.

“Would you like to see him?” He asks. Logan nods again, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“More than anything.” He says.

“One moment.” Remus reluctantly lets go of him to walk over to a dresser not too far off. He pulls a drawer open, taking out a golden mirror. Remus walks back over, handing it to Logan.

“Say what you want to see, and it will appear.” Logan nods, getting used to all the magic of the castle.

“I wish to see my father, Emile, please.” The mirror flashes, showing someone throwing Emile into a jail cell attached to the back of a carriage. His face is sickly and weak as if no one has helped him all this time.

“Father, what have they done to you?” Logan murmurs, eyes wide. He turns back to Remus. “He’s in trouble.” Remus nods solemnly.

“Then you must go to him.” He murmurs.

“What did you say?” Logan asks in shock. 

Remus walks over to the closest, pulling his favorite jacket off the shelf. It’s black and green, with spikes on the shoulders. It’s not Logan’s style, but it is warm. He crosses back over and holds it out to Logan.

“Then you must go to him.” He repeats. 

“No.” Logan gasps softly, putting the mirror between his knees as he pulls on the jacket. Remus helps him adjust the collar and sleeves. It’s a bit big, but he looks good in it.

“Take it, and the mirror. Keep them with you. You’ll be able to look back on us at any time and remember your adventures here.” He says with a grin. Another tear slips down Logan’s cheek as he pulls Remus in close for a hug.

Remus breathes in the smell of jam and his own ocean smell. His tentacles wrap around the other tight as he takes this moment in, savoring it. Then he gently steps back, pulling a few tentacles off to do the same.

“Thank you,” Logan whispers, looking up at him. Happiness crosses through his indigo eyes for a second, lighting them up. And isn’t that all Remus ever needed?

“Go,” Remus whispers, wrapping his arms around himself. Logan offers a smile before quickly walking to the door. He glances back for a second, their eyes meeting in an understanding but mourning gaze.

The castle doors slam behind him.


	8. The Crash Landing They Didn't Tell Us Icarus Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is dealing with the hurt from having to let Logan go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Remus falling asleep in the cold, desperation, and watching someone leave. Let me know if any others need to be added!
> 
> Aaaa I had this done so much earlier but I procrastinated- but this one gives a look into Remus's side of sings. Most of the chapter is the song, evermore. I actually really like the soundtrack but I wasn't sure how to include it so I hope this works! Thanks for reading!

Remus stares at the door for a long few moments, willing himself to stay still. The pain in his heart screams in agony, begging Logan to come back. It feels like someone tore a bone out of him, using it to light a match and make a bonfire out of his insides. He wants to scream, beg for Logan to come back.

He would do _anything._

But Remus has to let him go. It’s the one thing his mother was always sure to tell him. 

_“Remus, a bird cannot be happy kept in a closed cage. You may want to admire the bird, love the bird, and keep the bird for yourself. But the bird has a mind of its own, and it cannot be happy in a cage. You have to let it go and allow it to be happy. If it returns, then it loves you the same.”_

At the time, he never understood what his mother meant. Was she finally letting him keep a pigeon from the park? 

But now, he understood.

He just wanted to know why it had to hurt so much.

“I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate.” He murmurs under his breath, walking over to the stairs. The same stairs they had walked down not even an hour ago, not a care in the world. 

He looks away, spotting a portrait of himself, before the curse, glaring down at him from the wall. His past self is dripping with jewelry, dressed in a robe made of silk. 

At that point, he thought the only way to be happy was through becoming richer or better looking. But no matter how much makeup he put on or how much gold he made, his heart remained miserable. Then the curse happened, and things only got worse. 

When Logan came along, he changed his entire world. He showed Remus there were many different ways to be happy. Such as snowball fights, late-night talks, and the look Logan had in his eye every time he rambled about something he loved. 

It shifted Remus's reality, shaking him upside down. 

And now he was gone, the newfound joy in Remus’s heart stripping away like old paint and leaving right along with him.

"I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth too late." He heads up the stairs, taking two at a time. "I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes, but he's still there." 

He can still feel Logan's hand on his cheek, causing him to shudder involuntarily. 

"I let him steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear." He walks over to his room, pushing open the balcony door. His heart pounds as he spots Logan on his horse, making their way home. 

Home as in the quiet village a few miles from here. A place where Logan can be happy and settle down with his books. Perhaps even with a husband, one who loves reading and doesn't try to eat the pages or make weird comments about the words half the time. 

A husband who _isn't_ Remus because all Remus has is this abandoned castle. And castles like these are not built to be homes. Their only purpose is to be prisons. 

For Remus, for his mother, for their object-turned friends, and for Logan.

_At least one of them got away._

"Now I know he'll never leave me, even as he runs away. He will still torment me, calm me, hurt me. Move me, come what may." His tentacles wrap around him in support as his eyes water. The pain has gotten worse, choking him like barbed wire piercing his throat. He doesn't want to keep going, but he has to make sure Logan remains safe.

"Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door." He stands on the railing, moving down to climb onto a different roof to keep Logan in his sight for a little while longer. "I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in and be with me for evermore."

The sun begins setting slowly, showing off the snowflakes on the roof. They make it quite slippery, not helping Remus on his journey of sorts. But he persists, continuing to move forward. He had to make sure Logan was safe. 

"I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light." He skids down another roof, claws scraping against the wearing shingles. His hands burn, but he presses on. "Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach. He's never out of sight." 

"Now I know he'll never leave me, even as he fades from view. He'll still inspire me, be apart of everything I do." He climbs up, dragging himself to the top of a tower. 

"Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself. He'll walk right in. And as the long, long nights begin. I think of all that might have been." Remus laughs bitterly, smiling softly as the last of Logan fades with the sun. There will be no more stargazing, or cuddles on the couch, or long walks down the castle hallways. 

There will only be loneliness and the imaginings of what could have been. Tears roll down his cheeks messily, sparkling in the last of the light.

"Waiting here for evermore." He sits down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees. His tentacles wrap around him as well, and there he stays for a long time.

★★★

The next time he wakes up, he’s back in his room.

“Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?” He blinks vision blurring before focusing on the teapot in front of him. 

“I’m alright.” He whispers, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Do you remember anything?” Remus closes his eyes, slowly piecing together information. 

“Logan left.” He murmurs after a long moment.

“Yeah, we pieced that together by now, babes. It’s been hours since the dance.”

“Oh.” Patton nods. 

“Do you have any idea why he left?” 

“I let him go.” He confesses softly.

“What? Why would you do that?” Virgil panics.

“I had to.” 

“But _why?_ ” Remy and Virgil shift forward, curious and a bit hurt. How were they going to save themselves now? Patton sighs, shaking his head.

“It’s because he loves him.” Remus nods, wiping at his eyes.

Love, what a sick four-letter word. Everyone says it’s the best feeling in the world, and it is. Your heart soars high above the ground, flying through the hair each time you see the one you love. 

But just as Icarus falls, your heart eventually has to as well. It crashes and burns as something horrible happens to bring you back to reality.

That crash landing hurts more than anything else in the world.

“Then why the fuck aren’t we human, sis? That’s the only way to break the curse, and I don’t know about you, but I’m still a candle.” 

“That’s because Logan doesn’t love him. At least not yet.” Patton mutters softly as if the weight of the words is too heavy on his metal tongue.

“But Lo will come back. He has to.” Virgil insists. Remus shakes his head.

“I set him free or whatever. I only wish I could have done the same for all of you guys too.” Patton nods.

“It’s alright, kiddo, but get some rest. You were out in the cold for at least an hour until we found you.” Remus nods. 

They exit the room quietly. As soon as the others are gone, Remus lets the tears flow down. A heart-wrenching sob rips from his throat as he cries. His tentacles move to wrap around him, to comfort him, but Remus shoves them off. He doesn’t want pity. 

_He wants Logan._


	9. Dying In A Lover's Arms (A Poetic Tragedy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mob attacks the beast, who faces his final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers include a mob, character death, and violence. 
> 
> I'm skipping a chapter tomorrow and posting late on the 23rd, if that makes sense. Hope you enjoy!

Roman leans close to the bars of the jail, smirking at Emile. 

"It's quite simple. Give me Logan's hand in marriage, and you can go free." Emile shakes his head, coughing harshly into his sleeve. He knows he won't be alive for much longer if this continues, but he would do anything to keep Logan happy. 

"Never." 

"Fine then, have it your way." Roman murmurs, stepping back. "Take him away, guards!"

"Stop!" Logan calls, jumping off his horse and rushing over to his father. Everyone turns to look at him, their eyes widening. "Father!"

"Oh, Lo. I thought I lost you." Emile says, putting a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Logan offers a smile before whipping around to face the others, arms crossed.

"Release my father at once. He's not crazy." Roman puts a hand on his heart, faking sympathy.

"You know how much I love your family, my dearest, but your father is making rather odd claims." 

"He's talking about a castle." One villager pipes up.

"With a beast." Someone else adds.

"I came from a castle with a beast," Logan says.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you have no proof." Logan rolls his eyes, taking out his mirror. 

"Show me the beast." He commands, holding it up for everyone to see. "Here is your proof."

The mirror flashes to show Remus crying, tentacles wrapping around him. His eyes are bloodshot, adding to his intimidating image.

The town begins gossiping loudly about how hideous the beast looks and how dangerous he seems. Their whispers turn into a low roar, getting louder and louder with rage.

"He's harmless, kind, and loving. He wouldn't hurt anyone. You don't have to be afraid of him."

“He went insane.” 

“The beast put a spell on him.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you care for that monster, Logan!” Roman says, gasping. Logan shakes his head.

“He’s not a monster, Roman. You are.”

“We have to lock him up too, for his safety.” One person says. Logan backs away in fear as the town begins agreeing, siding against him.

"What, no I-" Two men grab his arms, while another opens the cell. They throw him in, locking the door after him. 

"You will not succeed with your disgusting plans, Roman," Logan growls out, hands clenching around the bars of the cell. Roman wipes a fake tear from his eye.

"My lover has turned on me. The beast must have cursed him. How long until he curses the rest of us?" Roman mounts his horse, looking down at everyone. "Follow me, unless you want your loved ones cursed as well." 

"Kill the beast." Someone says. Someone else repeats them, causing a chant to begin as people fetch their torches and steaks, following Roman into the woods. 

Everyone begins to fade from sight, disappearing into the trees, all but one. Thomas rushes over to them.

"I'm so sorry." He says, taking a paperclip out of his pocket. It takes him a few minutes, but the lock pops off soon enough. 

"Thank you," Logan says before turning to his mirror as Thomas and Emile talk quietly. “Show me the castle.” 

“Well, babes. At least he learned how to love.” 

“A lot of good that does us if he doesn’t even love him back,” Virgil comments.

“I believe he does. He just hasn’t realized it yet,” Patton says softly. A horse neighs in the distance. 

“Told you he was coming back,” Remy says, moving over to the window. 

“That’s not him,” Virgil notes, staring at the villagers marching up the path. Patton shakes his head. 

“Intruders, we have to gather everyone and barricade ourselves in.” 

“So much for true love,” Virgil murmurs. 

The image in the mirror fades.

“I have to warn Remus,” Logan says, helping Emile climb out with Thomas's help. Once his father is on the ground, he moves out as well.

“Warn him? How did you even get away from him?” Emile asks.

“He let me go, father. He sent me back to you.” Logan says, messing with the sleeves on Remus’s jacket. Emile smiles. 

“You two are just like Lilo and Stitch!” He exclaims. Thomas laughs while Logan rolls his eyes fondly.

“He showed me what happened to father.” Emile's eyes cloud over with an emotion Logan does not have a name for yet.

“Then you know why I try to protect you.” 

“And I believe it’s time you stopped. As much as I appreciate it, I have to go.” Emile nods, pulling him in for a hug. Logan suppresses a shiver from how cold he is. 

He shoots Thomas a look, who nods. Good, his father is in good hands.

“Very well,” Emile says.

Logan rushes off to his horse without another word.

★★★

“Remus,” Patton calls, out of breath. Remus remains staring at the bedsheets blankly.

“He’s not coming back.” He murmurs. 

“They’re breaking down the doors.” Remus shrugs, looking up to meet his gaze. 

He's always been one to show his emotions, never afraid to hold back. But now, his eyes remain lifeless and empty. 

"Let them come." He says before shifting his gaze back down.

Patton huffs, marching back down the stairs. If Remus isn't going to fight, then someone has to.

★★★

“This place feels familiar like I’ve been here before.” A woman says as they enter the castle.

“Oh, hello there,” One person says, bending down to look at Virgil and Patton. “You must be the talking teacup and his grandfather.” Patton gasps. 

“Ouch.” He murmurs.

“Attack!” Virgil calls. 

Remy swings down, dropping the chandelier on the villagers and rolling to the floor. He springs up, moving to sit next to the other three. The wardrobe breaks free from upstairs, rushing over and dropping on a few people from the stairs. Patton screeches, dropping boiling water on some. Virgil moves to the floor, tripping people up and biting on ankles as hard as he can.

Eventually, everyone is scrambling for the door, running back down to the village. 

“Out, get out,” Virgil growls at the last of them.

“Safe trip home!” Patton giggles.

“And don’t come back!” Remy calls, slamming the door behind them. 

★★★

Roman had managed to slip by the rest of the crowd and objects, making his way up the stairs. He finds Remus on the balcony, arms resting on the railing with his head in his hands. Roman smirks to himself. 

This will be easy.

"So, you must be the beast." Remus gives a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, no shit."

"How does it feel to know Logan chose me over you?" Remus turns to look at him, crossing his arms. "Oh, you don't know? Logan and I are engaged. I'd invite you to our wedding but," He trails off as he unsheathes his sword, admiring his reflection for a moment. 

Remus flinches, blinking away that horrible thought. This man has to be lying. Logan would never lie to him, right?

"What's wrong, beast? Did you honestly think he would fall for you when he has someone like me to love him?" He moves forward, going to stab the other, but Remus's heightened senses allow him to act fast and fling himself to another roof before it can happen.

At that moment, Logan bursts onto the balcony. Roman spins to face him with a wild look in his eyes.

"Logan, my love, what a lovely surprise." He says with a short bow.

"Where's Remus?" Logan demands, eyes flickering around. They lock with Remus's emerald green ones. He sees the terror flashing through them, as well as a flicker of joy and a lot of something else he can't name. Logan gives him a small smile of reassurance before turning to Roman again, whose stalking towards him.

"After this, you will marry me, and that beast's head will hang on our wall." He growls, taking Logan's jaw sharply in his hands. Logan flinches, turning his head away sharply.

"Never." Roman chuckles darkly.

"Like it or not, that's the truth, my dear. You can't stop fate." He then turns around to jump off the roof, landing on the next one. They all stand on different rooftops, looking between each other for a moment.

"Scorpius, you came back!" Remus exclaims, his heart pounding in his chest as he tries to find a way back up.

Of course, this man was lying. He must be Roman, the man Logan had mentioned a few times before. 

God, he's creepy. 

“I attempted to stop them, but they refused to listen!” Logan calls, leaning over the railing. He shifts to put a foot on it, but Remus’s low growling stops him. 

“Stay there. It’s too far. I’ll come to you.”

“Or I will come to you,” Roman says, making his way over to Remus. Logan can only watch in horror as they brawl on top of the roof, a good thirty feet in the air. 

Roman throws a right hook, which Remus catches, stumbling back. One of his tentacles is stabbed through, causing blood to roll down the roof. Remus howls in pain, turning to knee Roman in the crotch. Trying to duck, Roman ends up stumbling over himself and slipping down off the roof. He clutches onto the ledge at the last moment, faces pale in horror. His pulse raced as he looks up at Remus. 

“Please, beast, don’t let me fall. Don’t hurt me.” He pleads. Remus rolls his eyes, crouching down low to pull the man up.

“I am not a beast.” He snarls. “Now go, and don’t come back here ever again.” He says, shoving him harshly to one of the windows before turning back to look at Logan. 

“Do not even think about it. That is too far a jump.” Logan warns, seeing the impulsive spirit in Remus’s eyes. The other only smirks. He runs forward and leaps to grab onto the edge of the balcony. 

However, as he latches onto it, a few shots ring out. A bullet runs through his shirt and back, successfully lodging deep inside him. 

Two screams ruin the quiet. One is from Remus, who struggles to catch the edge of the balcony. The other is from Roman, falling backwards off the roof and to his death thirty feet below. 

Logan’s eyes widen as he reaches down a hand, pulling Remus up. Remus works as best as he can to climb, but everything is so blurry. He can't feel the pain from the bullet, but he notices how heavy his breathing is. 

Once he makes it over the railing, he collapses on the ground. Logan kneels over him, wiping away tears. He applies pressure on the wound, but he knows it isn't enough to stop the blood pooling in waves.

“You,” Remus inhales sharply, “you came back.” He says, blinking rapidly to focus on Logan. 

"Of course, I came back," Logan murmurs, gently stroking the scales on his cheek. Remus leans into the gesture, like all those times before. "I'll never leave your side again if you stay here with me." He pleads. Remus's heart flutters weakly. A tentacle moves to adjust the other's glasses, another moving to dry his tears. 

"I want to, more than anything, but I can't. It's my turn to leave, my Scorpius." Remus confesses quietly. Logan shakes his head, his heart twisting painfully.

"No. No, we're together now. It's going to be fine." Remus coughs, smiling weakly.

"At least I got to see you one last time. Did I ever tell you how hot you are?" He asks, struggling to keep his eyes open. Logan laughs, but it mixes into a choked sob. He shakes his head, a small grin curving on his face.

"No, I don't believe you did." Remus nods.

"I should have. I should have told you a lot of things." He takes a shaky breath in, closing his eyes. He opens them again, and Logan can see the life draining from his eyes. 

He’s given up. 

“I love you, Scorpius.” He whispers, tentacles falling to his side. He leans into Logan's hand one last time before his head moves back to the ground. His eyes close, and his breathing slows to a stop. 

"No, no. You can't leave me, please, come back." Logan allows himself to sob freely, collapsing onto Remus's chest. "Please, don't go."

★★★

“We did it, guys!” Patton cheers. The stiffening settles within Virgil first, who shakes his head sadly. He clicks sides with Patton one last time before going still. 

“Oh,” Patton whispers. Remy sighs.

“It is what it is. Memento Mori, darling. At least we had our victory for a little while.” He murmurs before coming to a stop as well. 

The wardrobe comes to a stop, the other cups freeze, everything goes still. Patton takes a breath in and lets the feeling wash over him as well. 

The castle is silent, for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this cliffhanger! I finished it out of pure spite because I didn't want to make an eleven chapter story- thanks for reading!


	10. The Happily Ever After They Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings I don't believe, but let me know in case
> 
> Happy Birthday to me, it's officially 12:00am starting the beginning of November 24th and the ending of this amazing fic.   
>  I love this request and story so much. It's really helped me with having the motivation to write again. Sometimes I had to drag myself to complete chapters which was awful, but it was worth it in the end.   
>  Having a full ten chapter story written out, makes me feel like I can do a lot more then I'm giving myself credit for.   
>  So yeah, I'm going to really miss writing this. But I can't wait to work on more requests!   
>  Thank you so much @JDeelightful. I hope your birthday, whenever it is, is as wonderful as you made mine.

The world seems to stop to allow Logan to grieve. 

The snowflakes are no longer falling, the background music pauses, and all is quiet except for his shaky sobs.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying, but his face is red, and his heart hurts, and he wants it all to stop and go back to normal. 

Normal where Remus is slow dancing with him, and the others are laughing about something. A normal where everyone is happy, a normal like  _ before.  _

He wishes he had done something sooner, fixed things sooner. Maybe then they could be happy.

But it’s too late now. 

"Come back." He gasps out. "Remus, please, I love you." He allows his head to fall against Remus's chest, closing his eyes. 

Logan never expected to fall in love with Remus. He never wanted to, love seemed like such a chore. And yes, sometimes it is. 

But for the most part, it’s  _ wonderful.  _

Love isn’t just romantic outings and making out, it’s in the little things. 

The way Remus knows what he’s thinking before he says it, the way Remus’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight, the way Remus knows exactly how to cheer him up. 

It’s in all the ways he’ll never get to have again.

And that hurts so much more than he can bear.

Perhaps, if he closes his eyes long enough, this will have been a dream. Logan will wake up, and Remus will be there with the others. 

And they'll be happy. 

But after a few minutes, nothing changes. 

And then, a soft chuckle breaks it as well as a glow of light. Logan feels fingers tilt his head up, Remus staring back at him with a grin.

"Crying over me so soon, Scorpius? Careful, people might think you care about me." Logan gasps, staring in awe. 

"Don’t scare me like that again." He scolds. 

Remus giggles, sitting up and pulling the other into his lap.

"Not planning on it, Scorpius. Now, what were you saying about loving me?" Logan flushes bright red. 

"Falsehood, I said no such thing." Remus grins, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"For the record, I love you too." Logan allows a small grin to cross over his face as he tugs Remus close by his tie.

"You appear to have missed." He breaths. 

Remus shifts forward, allowing Logan to lean in and capture his lips with his own. 

Their kiss tastes of ocean and jam and  _ home.  _ A combination that makes them wonder why they haven't done this so much sooner. It's violent, with too many teeth and force. 

But it's passionate, and so very  _ them.  _

They pull away for a few minutes, panting heavily, before Remus shoots up, picking Logan off the ground and spinning him around. Logan giggles, wrapping his arms around his neck. Remus stops to press their foreheads together. The two of them grinning so wide their faces hurt.

"I love you." Remus cheers.

"I love you too," Logan says.

"Oh, the others, they'll be human again. Come on." And with that, Remus drags them downstairs.

The castle is full of people. Logan recognizes their voices, but not their faces. However, Remus does, and he greets them happily, introducing Logan one by one.

At that moment, a man comes around the corner, giggling. He rushes over to them, giving them each a big hug.

"Oh, my goodness! It's so good to be me again!" He chirps. 

"Patton!" Remus cheers, returning the hug enthusiastically. Logan can't help but stare at Patton in shock.

This entire situation is so weird.

Two other men come around the corner, making their way over to Patton. 

"The names Virgil." The one with purple hair says, moving to press against Patton's side.

"And I'm Remy. It's so good to meet you as humans, babes." The one with sunglasses says, wrapping an arm around Patton and Virgil. Patton presses a kiss to each of their cheeks, positively beaming. 

Logan grins at them as Remus wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. And he knows this is where he's supposed to be.

"It is."

Later, Logan and Remus will visit Emile, who is recovering in hospital. He's not entirely happy with Remus, but they get along eventually. Patton, Remy, and Virgil get engaged in the spring, which the whole town celebrates together. Logan and Remus work to turn part of the castle into an orphanage, helping children learn to read. And they too are engaged a few years later.

Not everything is perfect. 

The curse lifting helps in a lot of ways, but it doesn’t fix things everything. There are still fights, slammed doors, and tears. There are still days where no one knows what to do because it all feels like too much. 

This is a part of life even fairy tales cannot fix. 

However, they’re _happy._

And that’s all that matters to make it a _happily ever after._


End file.
